El mejor silencio se obtiene con un beso
by mirnachibi
Summary: Reto KnB: La Rebelión de los Ukes. La necedad no siempre resulta ser un inconveniente, mucho menos cuando te lleva a estar mas cerca de quien amas. Content: Yaoi. KurokoXKagami


**Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de la historia que es de mi autoría.**

**Quiero agradecer a Itara por invitarme siempre a sus retos y quiero disculparme por el pésimo lemon, lo intente pero no me salió Hard. Soy una mujer hecha a base de cursilería xD. Espero lo disfruten y gracia por tomarse la molestia de leerlo.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

**El mejor silencio se obtiene con un beso**

Kuroko tomo bruscamente la camiseta de Kagami y lo jalo hasta su altura.

-Ya cállate-. Exclamo con voz apenas audible el menor que continúo para detener los labios del mayor y apresarlos con los suyos.

Kagami apenas pudo reaccionar, todo le había venido como tormenta, hace unos momentos peleaban por el cambio de alineación en el equipo de baloncesto. Kuroko quería que Kagami descansara el primer tiempo debido a la reciente lesión de su pantorrilla pero Kagami representa la necedad y para hacerle honor no dejo de insistir en que se encontraba en perfecto estado a sabiendas de lo contrario. Kuroko pacientemente trato de convencerlo y al ver que no había progresos decidió optar por un plan que no solo había surgido en su mente de improvisto sino que carcomía su alma desde algunas semanas. Kuroko anhelaba estar al lado del mayor pero cada vez era más difícil encontrarse satisfecho, la palabra compañeros le quedo pequeña y la palabra amigos no le era suficiente, lo sabía de sobra y no sabía cómo actuar para cambiarlo pero ahora de pronto la necesidad se hizo tan exigente que controlo su cuerpo y actuó por impulso.

Kagami se encontró así mismo sorprendido, no carburaba por completo como el que creía tímido ahora había hecho lo que él ni en sueños se atrevía a realizar, sintió como sus manos perdieron fuerza y soltó el balón que hasta hace poco había estado sujetando.

Kuroko continuo prolongando el beso a uno más apasionado, batallo contra el mayor para que dejara que su lengua entrara pero al final termino venciéndolo. Con prisa busco la mano de kagami y la sostuvo con fuerza, quería que le trasmitiera seguridad y certeza porque no sabía en qué momento había perdido el control de su cuerpo solo quería continuar y sujetar fuertemente la mano del mayor, sus dedos se encontraron torpemente y se entrelazaron con prisa, sentía como comenzaba a calentarse sus cuerpo y solo quería atraer más al otro, estrujarlo contra él y no permitir que ni el tiempo se robara el momento.

Kuroko tuvo que separarse del mayor con cuidado para respirar, noto como Kagami fruncía en ceño por la molestia de que se separasen, por lo que no perdió ni una segundo mas y volvió a besarlo con más cariño ya que sabía que le correspondería y no tenía el miedo inicial a ser rechazado. Kuroko rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Kagami y continuaron jugueteando con sus labios dejando solo el sonido de algunos gemidos ahogados en medio del gimnasio.

Las altas horas de la noche hacían que ambos estuvieran seguros de que no serian molestados por otra persona en la institución pero si alguien del equipo decidía volver por algo estarían totalmente descubiertos, sin tomarle importancia al riesgo que corrían Kuroko llevo su mano al abdomen del mayor y comenzó a deslizarla seductoramente por el interior de la ropa interior del otro. Kagami protesto con un quejido que duro muy poco pues el menor volvió a callarle con un beso y continuo con la aventura de su mano.

Kuroko y Kagami comenzaron a batallar entre besos y empujones hasta que toparon contra una en la que Kuroko no perdió el tiempo para acorralar al mayor. En esos momentos Kuroko sintió como la altura de Kagami no había servido de nada para que se le escapara solo lo había hecho más tosco y con miedo de lastimar al menor termino quedándose varado contra la pared.

Kagami frunció el ceño y sonrió despectivamente.-No te creía capaz de esto Tetsuya-. Exclamo divertido y sujeto al menor por la nuca para atraerlo a él. Sus labios volvieron a tocarse y ninguno quería ceder al otro, terminaron casi en el suelo uno encima del otro abrazados con necesidad y sin soltarse.

-Ya no quiero que nos separemos-. Exclamo Kuroko sujetando nuevamente la palma del mayor. Kagami soltó una carcajada y apretó el agarre.

-Nadie podrá-. Concluyo Kagami que abrazo con fuerza al menor que estaba encima suyo.

En esos momentos nada importaba, ni las altas horas de la noche, ni la dureza de la duela de madera debajo de sus cuerpo y mucho menos lo que pensarían el resto de las personas, solo eran ellos dos y nada más.

Kuroko deslizo su mano por la ropa del mayor y termino deshaciéndose de ella, el calor del momento hizo que ambos terminaran entablando una lucha de sus cuerpo que termino con varias estocadas del menor contra los glúteos de Kagami quien después de un grave quejido sujeto al menor y lo estrujo encima de su pecho.

Después solo quedo la fuerte respiración de ambos y el sudor que sus cuerpos conservaron por el acto. En medio del gimnasio y a medio vestir ambos tuvieron que regresar a sus hogares, no podían quedarse en la escuela y amanecer ahí.

Kuroko se acomodo la camiseta y suspiro.- ¿Qué te parece quedarte a dormir en mi casa?-. Pregunto como si fuese el tema más común y superfluo.

Kagami enarco una ceja y soltó una carcajada por el cinismo de la pregunta, pero ahora que lo pensaba era una buena opción.- No puedo negarme-.


End file.
